1. Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate generally to radar imaging, and, more particularly, to synthetic aperture radar (SAR) imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
SAR is a radar imaging technology that is capable of producing high resolution images of stationary surface targets and terrain. One of the defining characteristics of SAR is its use of relative motion between a radar antenna and its target to provide distinctive long-term coherent-signal variations that can be exploited to obtain a finer spatial resolution than is possible with conventional beam-scanning systems. One of the main advantages of SAR is its ability to operate at night and in all weather conditions, hence overcoming limitations of both optical and infrared systems.